The purpose of these studies is to evaluate the effects of marginal and excess nutrient intakes on susceptibility to lead toxicity under conditions of low lead exposure. The influence of nutrient intake on lead detoxification will also be investigated and compared with chelation therapy. In a series of studies, nutrient-lead interactions will be investigated to elucidate their mechanisms. The aim of the studies is to define the optimum dietary conditions which afford the greatest resistance to lead exposure.